Three dimensional (3D) displaying has been widely recognized as perfect displaying technology and a large number of enterprises and institutes have been involved in this field. In particular, many developed countries, such as Japan, USA, Europe and Korea, have been working in the 3D displaying field ever since 1980s, and achieved a great deal of developments, greater or smaller, from 1990s. At present, two main 3D display technologies, including the one with wearing 3D glasses and the one without wearing 3D glasses, have been developed.
Even though there are a great number of 3D displaying technologies, their basic theories are quite similar. Specifically, different images are viewed by the left-eye and the right-eye respectively, and then the human brain may regenerate a new image by overlapping the information on the different images viewed by the left-eye and the right-eye, so as to obtain an image having a 3D effect.
The 3D displaying technology with wearing 3D glasses is subdivided into two kinds of 3D technologies, including polarized-light 3D technology and shutter 3D technology as well known. On one hand, the polarized-light 3D technology is based on the theory that light has a polarized direction and is achieved by dividing the original images. Specifically the images can be divided into two sets of images including vertically polarized light images and horizontally polarized light images by the polarized-light 3D technology. And the left-eye glass and the right-eye glass adopt polarized light lens having different polarization directions respectively. In this way, left-eye and right-eye of a human can receive different images, so as to achieve a 3D display. On the other hand, the shutter 3D display technology is realized by displaying the images for the left-eye and the images for the right-eye alternately, while refreshing the 3D glasses simultaneously, so as to enable left-eye and right-eye of a human to observe corresponding images for the left-eye and the right-eye alternately, thereby stereo images.
It can be seen from the above, due to different data arrangements, a conventional electronic device which only originally supports one kind of 3D display mode can hardly be used for a user to view 3D video images with another kind of 3D display modes.